zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Under The Moon of the Desert
Ah, Sahara Square, Zootopia´s hottest and most dry district Yet it´s also the city´s center of entertainment and the home of my sweetheart I can´t help but think of you every time I set my foot on that part of the city Sahara Square´s finest entertainer, a lovely veiled bunny The art form you´re devoted to still impresses me, my dear Carrots It amazes me so much that it even makes it into my dreams I can already see myself there, in an ancient 1001 Nights-style palace Decorated with oil lamps, candles and mounds of gilded treasure Seeing all that gold and silk there, I can´t help but admire it However, I´m soon about to see a much more magnificent sight Behind a pile of treasure, I can see a shadowy silhouette rising It´s the figure of a beautiful female rabbit, who starts dancing As she steps in the light, I see the fairest belly dancer in all of Zootopia You´re a gorgeous sight, from your coined hip scarf to your skimpy bra The harem outfit you´re wearing emphasizes your femininity perfectly Along with your veils, makeup and jewelry When you see me, you give me a smile so sly and yet so adorable You seem so carefree, confident and seductive From a distance, I hear Oriental music playing there The whole atmosphere is so dreamlike and magical here Your dance is so divinely beautiful, with all of your hip movements and shimmies I´m almost mesmerized how gracefully you sway your navel, chest and shoulders You keep doing wavelike patterns with your arms as you dance on your feet through the floor When the music gets more dramatic and dynamic, your moves also get faster In this gorgeous palace, nothing looks more radiant than your beauty I don´t ever remember having a dream that fits us more perfectly The harem bunny prances in front of the balcony window, where I can see the moon and the stars Oh, how I´d love to take you on a magic carpet ride there through the skies Still, I´m happy the way we are here, no need for a genie For your love is the only wish I would ever make, and it has already come true From childhood friendship to something sensual, romantic and pure The way you dance for me shows how your feelings are true As the song nears its end, you walk towards me, talking in a very seductive tone Calling me your handsome desert prince and fox sultan Well you´re the one to talk, my gorgeous Ara-Bunny Princess With those beautiful eyes, hips, tail, rear and thighs As you move into my arms, you take off the fez that´s on my head Judy, you´re hotter than the scorching desert wind I can see you dropping your coined scarf right into my arms Surprisingly, it reminds me a bit of the hankie I had in the scouts I lift the transparent veil on your face, seeing your luscious lips ready and waiting No other mammal is as sweet and sexy as you are at the same time, my darling Both of our hearts are ablaze as we place our paws around each other snugly You tease me by tickling my chin a bit, right before you kiss me on the mouth deeply The music comes to a stop as our lips are sealed tightly in a kiss However, that´s where the dream also ends I wake up in my humble apartment home, resting in my own bed Which I nowadays share with my beloved You sleep there in your nightgown, with your head resting against my shoulder softly My paw is draped around you so closely, holding and protecting my precious Judy Dream or real life, it doesn´t matter where we are As long as I have my brave, beautiful and kind wife by my side Closing my eyes, I go back to sleep again I wonder where my next dream takes me and my bun bun At least now I know where our most romantic fantasies take place at Under the moon of the desert. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Stories that take place in a dream Category:Love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Poem style